My sunshine
by UchihaHakun
Summary: Uchiha sasuke dan Haruno Sakura memiliki seorang putri yang mengidap camomia. Penyakit langka yang membuat sistem gerak anak itu tidak sebaik anak lain seusianya. Bakteri baik kalah jumlah dengan bakteri jahat yang dimiliki tubuh Sarada. Ini tentang kesabaran, ketabahan dan juga perjuangan orangtua demi buah hatinya tercinta. (Mungkin kalian butuh tissu hehe)


My Sunshine

By: UchihaHakun

fhitrirahayuhakun present

.

Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke - Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sarada

Oneshoot.

Sad story

Warna orange matahari senja itu masih terlihat ketika Sakura meronta kuat menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang dingin. Peluh keringatnya

seakan tak pernah kering dengan sejuta kesakitan yang menghujam tubuhnya saat ini. Bayi pertamanya yang sangat ia harapkan. Sasuke terus mencoba menyapukan sebuah tissu pada kening istrinya yang berkeringat lantaran berusaha mengejan sekuat tenaga untuk melahirkan malaikat kecil itu. Pandangan mata hitam Sasuke nampak sayu dan cemas.

"Ahh..!" Dan Sakura akhirnya mendesah, tangisan bayinya terdengar setelah lebih dari sepuluh jam ia melewati proses panjang melahirkan. Sakura balas menatap tatapan sayang suaminya yang kini mendekatkan wajah dengan binar bahagia kala tangisan bayi itu terdengar menyeruak.

"Selamat, sayang..." bisiknya parau terharu, mengecup kening Sakura lama, juga mengusap helaian rambut merah muda sang istri yang halus. Meluapkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan, ia menjadi seorang ayah sekarang. Lantunan kata terimakasih terngiang dalam pendengaran Sakura dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak sangat bahagia. Bayinya memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan sama seperti milik lelaki itu, tangisannya kencang dengan kulit putih susu yang menawan.

"Seorang putri, Dokter Uchiha," Senyum laki-laki berkemeja hijau tersebut mengembang, harapannya terlaksana. Sasuke meraih bayi perempuannya, tubuh yang terlihat kecil dengan tangisnya yang kencang namun terdengar seperti nyanyian rohani bagi lelaki tersebut. Mata gelap milik Sasuke memancarkan pandangan takjub, lihat! bayinya perempuan sesuai dengan apa yang Ia dambakan, terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih, Dokter." Ucap Sasuke menatap sang dokter sekilas, kini pandangannya memenuhi sosok mungil dalam gendongannya. Menatapnya kagum penuh suka cita dan bisikkan rasa syukur. Disana, Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang masih gemetar lantaran lelah, tangis sang bayi dalam gendongan Sasukenya membuat wanita ini ingin sekali meraup sang malaikat kecil kedalam dekapan. Ia sama bahagianya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tentu saja!

"Bayiku," Sakura berdesis bangga, air mata bahagia turun bersamaan dengan tertaruhnya tubuh sang putri di atas dadanya sendiri.

"Seperti aku, Sakura... lihat warna rambutnya, hanya saja ia adalah perempuan seperti dirimu," Sasuke meraih satu tangan anaknya yang bebas ketika Sakura menggumam mengiyakan. Wanita itu kemudian mencium kening bayi merahnya penuh kasih seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat itu.

Dan...

"Sakura," panggilan tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Uchiha Sakura mengingat masa lalu. Dirinya menoleh, Suaminya ada di ambang pintu kamar tempat ia berada.

"Ya," Sakura menjawab parau, tangannya dengan naluriah masih mengusap pipi anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut. Anak perempuannya yang malang.

"Apa panasnya turun?" Uchiha Sasuke mendekat, memandang putrinya yang kini menginjak umur lima tahun, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kening anak itu pelan. Ditatapnya Sakura yang hanya menggeleng kecil, Sasuke lantas mendesah, menyadari wajah murung istrinya yang terlihat cemas dan lelah.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini, rasanya aku baru melahirkan seorang anak yang sangat sehat kemarin, anata." Sakura berkata lirih, air matanya jatuh menetes. Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya pada salah bagian ranjang milik anak perempuannya dan mengusap pundak wanita disana.

"Sarada akan baik-baik saja,"

"Ya, baik-baik saja, hal yang selalu kita yakini sejak ia ku lahirkan, sejak ia dinyatakan memiliki kelainan tulang dan otak, sejak ia diketahui mengidap camomia! kita hanya membohongi diri kita sendiri kan?!" Sakura tak bisa menahan erangan sesak itu, Sarada-nya begitu menyedihkan. Dengan kemampuan berjalan yang sangat minim, logat bicara yang sulit juga sistem otak yang bekerja cukup lambat. Anaknya begitu rentan dengan penyakit, sel baik kalah jumlah dibandingkan sel jahat dalam tubuhnya. Sarada-nya kerap kali mengalami demam yang berkepanjangan, anak perempuannya tidaklah hidup dengan normal seperti anak-anak lain, dan Sakura merasa itu sangatlah berat. Dirinya ingin protes! kenapa tuhan membuat anaknya memiliki keadaan seperti itu, kenapa harus Sarada yang mengalaminya? tapi bukankah jika demikian, Sakura adalah wanita yang tidak tahu diri.

Sakura memang merasa sedih, namun ia takkan bisa mengeluh dan itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa sesaknya semakin dan terus semakin nyata. Ia bukan siapa-siapa, Ia tak memiliki hak ataupun kuasa untuk berbuat itu.

"Dia hanya anak yang kekurangan, dia tidak baik-baik saja, Ia sakit dan itu jauh membuatku sakit," Sakura membekap mulutnya, tubuhnya perlahan tertarik pada bagian dada milik Uchiha Sasuke yang menahan napas sesak. Pria itu mengusap kepala Sakura lembut, rambut panjang berwarna merah muda milik sang istri ia rapikan kebelakang telinga, menenangkannya.

"Yang harus kau ingat, Sakura, bahwa dia adalah hadiah terbaik dari tuhan untuk kita. Bahwa Ia sangatlah berharga, bahwa dia adalah malaikat kecil kita," Sasuke berucap lirih, sejatinya dadanya bergemuruh sakit.

Andaikan penyakit langka itu bisa Ia sembuhkan, andaikan putrinya adalah anak dengan pertumbuhan normal, andaikan ia tidak cacat, andai dan andai, namun kenyataannya memang tidak seperti yang ia andaikan. Semuanya nyata sekarang, semua yang mereka alami tidaklah bisa mereka hindari.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, membalas pelukan pria itu masih dengan tangis sedih, mengingat keadaan Sarada yang ia sayangi. Keduanya terjaga semalaman, meski panas Sarada telah turun dari tigapuluh sembilan derajat menjadi tigapuluh tujuh derajat, Ia masih terbilang demam meskipun tak setinggi tadi sore.

Mata anak itu perlahan terbuka, hal yang ia lakukan pertama kali adalah melenguh merasa kepalanya berputar. Sarada merasakan jemarinya tergenggam hangat oleh seseorang, Ibunya yang baik hati kini mengusap kepalanya.

"Ma-ma," panggilnya tergagap, cara bicaranya memang terputus putus. Logatnya seperti anak keterbelakangan mental. Namun otaknya mampu berpikir lebih baik meskipun tidak secerdas anak-anak lain.

"Ya, sayang..." Jawab Sakura mendayu, terus mengusap kening Sarada yang hangat karena demam. Anak itu memandang ibunya dengan lekat, tubuhnya terasa kaku di bagian kaki. Tatapannya pun tidak bisa membuat apa yang ia lihat menjadi cukup jelas, semua buram jika ia tak memakai kacamata.

"Aku-ha-us," Sakura tersenyum, bangkit dari sana dan meraih sebuah gelas. Sasuke mendekat dan meraih pergelangan tangan anak itu, memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Minum obat lagi ya?" Uchiha Sasuke menatap sendu anaknya yang lemah, Sarada tidak menjawab. Dia benci obat-obatan, namun hidupnya nyaris diisi dengan hal itu.

"Aku-sudah.. sem-buh pa-pa, tidak.. apa-apa.." Uchiha Sarada menggeleng kecil, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sarada selalu berkata 'Tidak apa-apa' saat ia mengalami suatu hal. Anak itu begitu tegar menerima apapun yang menurutnya tidak apa-apa. Namun Uchiha Sasuke tidaklah 'Tidak apa-apa' lelaki itu merasa sakit setiap menatap sorot mata lembut putrinya yang malang.

"Buka mulutmu, Nak." Sakura berucap lirih, menyodorkan sebuah sedotan kepada mulut mungil anaknya itu dan meraih tangan Sarada untuk menciumnya.

"Aku-tid-ak.. apa-apa.. su-dah.. ma- lam, ma-ma.. dan.. pa-pa... ti-dur sa-ja," Sarada kembali berucap, Sakura menitikkan air matanya mendengar hal itu. Anaknya begitu tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, tapi justru hal tersebut yang membuat Sakura merasa hatinya ngilu setiap mendengar segala kata-kata darinya.

"Sarada saja yang tidur, Kami akan tidur saat kau sudah tidur nanti," Sasuke berbisik pelan, menyembuyikan suara paraunya. Sakura ikut mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Sasuke, wajahnya memaksakan senyum. Ia tidak boleh lebih memperlihatkan tangisan pilunya terhadap dan atau kepada Sarada.

Anak berambut hitam sebahu itu tak lagi menyahut, kepalanya terlampau nyeri dan terasa berputar. Mata hitam Sarada mulai terlihat tertutup, nampaknya ia mulai lelah.

Melihat hal itu Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke kamar mereka, menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan. Dan saat itulah mata Sarada kembali terbuka, mencoba terduduk dengan susah payah. Ia hanya tak ingin kedua orangtuanya kelelahan menjaganya semalaman, sesungguhnya ia tidaklah dapat tidur, semua kepura-puraannya tadi ia lakukan agar Sasuke maupun Sakura mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Dan sekarang, Sarada hanya mampu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pasrah. Kepalanya terus berdenyut dan ia hanya mencoba menahannya dalam kesendirian.

Namun ia terkesiap saat lagi-lagi pintu kamarnya terbuka ketika dirinya mencoba mengatur napas, Sakura berlari dari dalam kamarnya dan meraup tubuh Sarada yang gemetar. Anaknya mencoba berbohong padanya lagi! Sarada merasakan sakit dan juga tidak bisa tidur, tapi anak perempuan itu bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

"A-ku ti-dak.. apa-apa.., Sarada sa-yang.. ma-ma, Jang-an.. me-nangis.. Sarada..ja-di.. se-dih..." Sakura mendongak kecil, ditatapnya anak itu penuh cinta dengan air mata yang turun. Tangan mungilnya membersihkan sisa air mata Sakura di pipi, Sarada tersenyum kecil meski ia menjadi lebih sedih, karena malam itu ibunya menangis lagi.

... (***)...

Dua hari kemudian, Sarada terlihat sudah sembuh. ia juga diantar kesekolah oleh Sasuke pagi harinya. Sedang kedua orangtuanya itu pergi ke rumah sakit. Sasuke memang datang sekaligus untuk bekerja, sedang Sakura terjadwal untuk menemui seorang dokter ahli syaraf yang merupakan teman suaminya ini.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pelan pada meja saat menunggu Naruto, dokter ahli syaraf kenalan mereka. Tak lama kemudian laki-laki berambut kuning itu memasuki ruang kerjanya bersama Sasuke yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Naruto tersenyum sekilas pada Sakura, menyapa. Kemudian terduduk di kursinya berhadapan dengan Sasuke juga wanita disampingnya, lelaki bermarga Uzumaki itu memandang keduanya yang terlihat berharap.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, kau ingin menggunakan cara pembedahan otak kecil, itu terlalu beresiko dan aku tidak berani." Naruto tiba-tiba berucap, sebelumnya Ia telah membuka map yang Sasuke berikan lebih dulu. Sakura yang tak tahu apa-apa mengeryit, apa maksud Naruto barusan, pembedahan otak kecil?

"Maksud kalian?" Tanyanya ragu, Sasuke menoleh meraih jemari Sakura yang dingin. Ia lantas tersenyum tipis pada wanita tersebut.

"Tadinya aku membicarakan tentang gagasan operasi pada Naruto untuk Sarada, aku ingin mekakukan pembedahan kepala agar bakteri tidak terus menyebar. Juga agar sel baiknya bisa terproduksi lebih banyak, aku hanya takut Ia akan mengalami perabunan mata yang lebih parah, Sakura." Sasuke mendesah lelah, Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia telah membicarakan tentang perabunan mata yang lebih parah dan kemungkinan akan Sarada alami bersama lelaki itu kemarin. Sayangnya mereka tetap tidaklah bisa berbuat banyak.

"Resikonya terlalu tinggi, kemungkinan operasi itu memang enampuluh persen berhasil, tapi yang aku takutkan adalah ia melupakan segalanya, kau ingat belum ada satu dokterpun yang berhasil kan?" Kata Naruto terdengar menambahi, Sasuke menatap temannya juga mengangguk kecil, membenarkan. Ia juga sadar apa reaksi-reaksi yang akan terjadi jika memang benar Ia harus melakukan itu. Sakura menggigit bibir menahan sakit pada tenggorokannya. Membayangkan Sarada melupakan segala hal termasuk dirinya dan Sasuke sama saja menjerumuskan dirinya kepada mimpi buruk besar. Ia menggeleng tak setuju kemudian menarik napas dan berucap; "Lalu apa yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik, Uzumaki-san."

"Suamimu tahu segala cara-cara untuk menghadapi penyakit itu, nyonya Uchiha, aku hanya teman berdiskusi, Sasuke jauh lebih tahu." Sakura menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. Laki-laki tersebut terlihat bingung, dan Sakura tahu hal itu. Keduanya memanglah selalu mencoba cara yang mungkin bisa mereka harapkan, namun selama ini tetaplah hasilnya bagai tak kasat mata. Putri mereka tetap dalam kondisi sulit.

"Pasti ada jalan lain kan?" Sakura menggumam dengan senyum paksa. Kini berganti Sasuke yang balik memandang Sakura sendu, namun ia lantas ikut tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang terdengar optimis.

"Hn..." Pria bermarga Uchiha itu menggumam serak, tangannya dengan erat menggenggam tangan Sakura yang seakan memasrahkan Sarada padanya.

Masih dihari yang sama pada pukul sebelas siang. Sasuke pulang cepat hari itu, Sakurapun menunggunya seusai bertemu Naruto. Mereka berdua bersama menjemput Sarada di sekolah. Dalam perjalanan dari Lumos hospital, Sakura terus saja diam, Kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke juga hanya tetap berkonsentrasi pada kendaraannya. Sejak mereka berdua bertemu lalu dengan proses menjalin hubungan juga memutuskan menikah, tak pernah sedikitpun terbayang bahwa keturunan mereka akan bernasib seperti Sarada, manusia takkan pernah tahu jalan hidupnya nanti kan? Akankah Ia kaya, miskin, bahagia, sehat, sakit dan segalanya. Tidak ada yang akan tahu, maka itulah pantasnya kita selalu meminta petunjuk dan memanjatkan doa pada tuhan, karena sesungguhnya kita bukanlah siapa-siapa dan bukan apa-apa.

Sakura dan Sasuke juga demikian, yang patut mereka lakukan hanyalah menerima, karena keduanya yakin apa yang tuhan berikan pada mereka adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka, keputusan tuhan tidak pernah salah karena dia maha benar. Yang selalu mereka ingat adalah karena hidup bersama Sarada adalah hal berharga, karena itulah tuhan menghadirkannya.

"Anata..."

"Hn..." Sasuke terdengar menggumam, Sakura tetap menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan datar.

"Ini seminggu ia berada di sekolah, apa Sarada baik-baik saja?" Sakura berkata pelan, pikiran buruknya selalu membuat dirinya takut.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sayang?" Sasuke bertanya tenang, kakinya menekan pedal rem dan membuat mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti perlahan. Parkiran sekolah mulai terlihat ramai dengan mobil-mobil yang mulai memadati area itu. Jam pulang sekolah akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Sakura hanya menggeleng, jelaslah ia hanya kalut. Wanita itu menunduk bingung, siapa yang tidak akan demikian jika menjadi Sakura. Wanita itu belum juga kunjung menuruni mobil, pembicaraan mereka dengan Naruto nyatanya membuat Sakura resah. Ia selalu dihantui rasa khawatir terhadap Sarada, banyak sekali yang Ia pikirkan.

Sasuke jelas memahami, Istrinya sedang tak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena sejatinya laki-laki itu jelaslah bisa mengerti apa yang Sakura pikirkan. Pria itu kemudian beringsut, mengusap kepala Sakura hingga wanita itu menoleh padanya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil memandang wajah sang istri yang sendu menahan cemas. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini senyum Sakura jarang tampak, apalagi karena kondisi Sarada yang tidak menentu hingga kekhawatirannya memuncak.

"Harapan selalu ada, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke selembut beledu, Ucapan adalah doa bagi mereka. Lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini seakan selalu menghibur diri, toh mereka masih memiliki keyakinan tersebut. Sakura tersenyum hambar, Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, pikirnya. Ia selalu membuatnya nyaman dan tak merasa sendirian. Suaminya yang baik adalah sandaran dan teman untuk berbagi.

Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan lantas melumat bibir Sakura. Menggerakannya intens, Sakura jelas menghormati pergerakan lembut itu. Dirinya menghadap Sasuke telak, tangannya mulai meraih kemeja yang laki-laki itu kenakan. Membalas tiap sentuhan bibir suaminya yang halus, Sakura dan Sasuke membutuhkan suasana itu. Sebuah kasih sayang yang hanya mereka berdua dan hanya patut dipahami keduanya.

"Kita bersama sama, Sakura." Kata Sasuke sedikit menggumam, kening keduanya bertaut. Sakura masih menunduk dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, benar! mereka bersama, karena mereka satu.

"Kita takkan jatuh karena kaki kita sejajar." Wanita itu membalas, Uchiha Sasuke mengangguki dan menangkup wajah istrinya lembut.

"Dan kita seorang ayah juga ibu yang harus melindunginya." Ucap pria itu tersenyum, Sakura mengekeh pelan. Kata-kata Sasuke memang benar, mereka adalah orangtua. Wanita ini menyeruakkan wajahnya pada leher sang suami yang siap menyambutnya ke dalam pelukan. Sasuke mencium kening wanita dalam dekapannya ini lembut, berusaha tetap saling menguatkan.

...(***)...

Sarada dengan langkahnya yang tertatih memakai tas ranselnya susah payah. Yamanaka Ino, guru kelasnya menghampiri anak itu, membantunya.

"A-ku.. bi-sa.. Bu.. gu-ru..." Katanya. Sarada mencoba menggeleng, memakai tasnya sendiri, Ino tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk mengusap keplala anak itu.

"Se-la... mat... si-ang.. Bu.. gu-ru..." Sarada bergerak berusaha membungkuk, semua teman-temannya nyaris telah keluar. Sarada mencoba untuk berjalan cepat,

"Sara.. i-ngin.. pi-pis.. Cepat.. harus... ke.. toi-let.." Anak itu terus menggumam, menahan agar Ia tetap terus berusaha berjalan lebih cepat untuk ke toilet.

"Ada Sarada! Sarada si anak cacat!" Seorang anak mendorongnya, anak yang lain pun juga. tubuh Sarada berputar dengan benturan-benturan saat terdorong. Semua anak mengoloknya telak dan semena-mena.

"Ja-ngan.. gang-gu.. Sara.., Sara.. i.. i-ngin, ke toi-let." Ia mencoba meminta, dengan aksen bicaranya yang seperti orang bingung. Rasanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, tapi mereka terus mengganggunya.

"Sarada tidak bisa jalan!" Seorang anak menyorakinya lagi, tubuh Sarada masih terdorong kesana kemari tanpa henti.

"Ja-ngan.. nan..ti.. tas.. nya.. ja-di.. ko-tor..." Suara mohonnya kembali terucap, Sarada mencoba meraih tas merah miliknya yang terebut oleh anak-anak nakal disana. Anak-anak sekelasnya yang berkumpul di koridor.

"Sarada cacat... anak cacat..." Bukannya berhenti, anak-anak itu justru berkata bersama sama. Mengejek Sarada yang masih berusaha bergerak merebut tasnya. Kakinya yang tak bisa melangkah dengan baik membuatnya sulit. Saat tas itu nyaris Ia rebut, anak yang memegang tasnya melempar pada anak lain dan begitu seterusnya. Pergerakannya menjadi bingung, Sarada menjadi pusing dan marah.

"Sara.. i..ngin.. pi-pis, ja..ngan.. gang-gu.. lagi, kem..ba..likan..tas.. Sa-ra!" Ucapnya terbata-bata, kini satu tangannya menahan bagian depan tubuhnya. Anak itu sudah sangat tidak tahan, pikirannya menjadi tidak fokus. Ia memutuskan untuk segera ke toilet, meninggalkan tasnya yang di tahan oleh teman-temannya yang nakal.

"I..ngin.. pi..pis.. ti..dak.. ta..han.. la..gi..." Kakinya terus berusaha berjalan cepat, namun Ia tak kunjung bisa mencapai toilet. Anak-anak dibelakangnya mengejar, menertawakan dirinya melolong-lolong. Tanpa hitungan detik mereka menggapai tubuh Sarada, jalannya begitu sulit!

Dan! Ia terjatuh! seseorang mendorongnya, Uh rasanya sangat nyeri, lututnya pasti memar. Dan tepat disana Sarada terisak! menyadari cairan hangat itu akhirnya membasahi rok seragamnya sendiri, Tidak keburu!

"Lihat dia mengompol! Hahaha Dia ngompol!" Seorang anak berseru, ditambah lolongan tawa mengejek dari yang lain. Sarada sedih sekali, Ia juga malu! kenapa Ia tak bisa lebih cepat menggapai toilet, sekarang rok seragamnya basah kuyup.

Ia bangkit terduduk, hanya menunduk malu dengan isak sengguknya. Jika Ibunya tahu setiap hari Ia di ejek pasti Sakura akan sedih dan Sarada memikirkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja tasnya terlempar dihadapannya, mengenai air seninya sendiri.

"Ja..ngan ba..sa..hi.. i-tu.. Ibu-ku.. ha..rus.. men..cu-ci..nya, to-long..ja..ngan.." Anak itu lagi-lagi merangkak, mencoba menahan kaki seorang anak yang membuat tas miliknya mengusap air seninya tadi menggunakan kaki. Saking Sarada tidak rela, tasnya akan basah dan bau! dan Ibunya harus mencuci itu, Sarada jadi sedih sekali. Ia menangis mencoba menghentikkan, namun Ia menjerit! jarinya terinjak dengan keras,

"Am-pun.. Sa..kit.. Ja..ri.. Sara ..sa.. kit..." Tawa mereka melolong lolong, Bukannya mengangkat kakinya anak nakal disana malah semakin keras menekannya.

"Rasakan, dasar jorok! sudah besar masih mengompol!" Cela anak itu lagi, Sarada menarik jemarinya saat kaki temannya telah terangkat. mulutnya meniup-niup jarinya yang perih terluka, mencoba meredakan sakitnya.

"Sa..kit.. se..ka..li hiks." Isakannya terdengar pelan, air matanya terus turun bahkan ketika mereka semua pergi meninggalkannya dengan tawa mengejek. Tangan kirinya yang tak terluka meraih tas merahnya yang basah, menepuk bagian yang kotor seakan membersihkan. Ia memandang lantai keramik yang basah disana, hatinya nyeri dan ia semakin terisak menangis. Ia mengompol di depan teman-temannya. Andai saja mereka tidak menganggunya tadi maka Ia takkan terlambat ke toilet. Sarada malu dan Sarada menyesal kenapa hal itu terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun dari sana huh!" Tiba-tiba seseorang berseru, Sarada mengenal betul suaranya!

"Pa-pa," Bisiknya parau, setelah itu Ia tak berani menatap mata ayahnya yang terlihat marah.

"Bangun! Kau itu anakku kan! kenapa kau cengeng! Uchiha tidak akan pernah rela membiarkan siapapun menghinanya! Bangun, Sarada!" Sasuke berjongkok dan berkata dengan nada tajam, Sarada masih tetap duduk disana dan tersengguk-sengguk. Ayahnya marah karena dia menangis, Sarada tidak boleh cengeng, pikir anak itu.

"Bersihkan dirimu, Kau harus bisa mandiri! kau mau mereka terus merendahkanmu seperti ini?! Bangun dan buktikan bahwa kau bisa seperti mereka, Papa memasukanmu kesini agar kau kuat! agar kau mampu seperti yang lain!" Sasuke berkata dengan luapan sesak pada dadanya, jadi inilah sebab kenapa Sarada tak kunjung keluar dari dalam sekolah padahal jam pulang telah tiba. Putrinya tengah ditertawakan dan di cela dengan semena-mena. Anak itu mencoba bangkit perlahan, menahan tangisnya yang justru semakin terasa menyakiti dadanya.

Sarada mengambil sebuah tongkat pel yang berada di gudang dekat toilet, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Tas merahnya Ia taruh di pinggiran koridor, masih dengan rok sekolah yang basah Sarada membersihkan lantainya dengan susah payah. Mencoba mengeringkan area basah disana sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab yang ayahnya minta.

Sasuke masih terus menatap anak itu, meski nada bicaranya keras namun tatapan matanya takkan bisa berbohong bahwa pria tersebut begitu iba. tapi Ia tidak boleh terlihat melunak sekarang, Sarada tidak akan bisa kuat jika terus seperti itu.

Anak itu selesai, kemudian meraih tas merahnya dan melangkahkan kakinya yang kaku menuju toilet, menyeret kakinya susah payah seperti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

Sepeninggal Sarada dari sana, pria ini menggigit bibirnya erat-erat dan melangkah cepat menuju parkiran mobil.

Kini Sarada menatap dirinya di cermin toilet TK tempat Ia bersekolah, pikirannya bingung harus melakukan apa. Rok seragamnya telah Ia lepaskan dan Ia tak mungkin keluar tanpa benda itu, Tasnya juga basah lalu sekarang Ia harus bagaimana?

"Hiks.." Anak itu kembali menangis pilu, bingung untuk berbuat apa, takut di dalam toilet sendirian. Tangannya naluriah melepas kacamatanya serta mengusap airmatanya yang tumpah. Ia juga memegang seragam atasnya, terlihat berpikir. Apakah Ia harus melepas kemeja pendeknya untuk menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya? Ia ingat bahwa Ia selalu memakai kaus dalam.

Sarada mencoba melepas kancing kemejanya, namun ia tidak bisa. Ayahnya marah tadi, Sarada tahu mungkin ayahnya malu memiliki anak sepertinya. Ia sangat sedih, andaikan ia tidak sakit dan membuatnya cacat, andaikan ia bisa sembuh maka ayah yang ia sayangi takkan marah padanya kan? Anak itu terus berpikir, meski otaknya tak secerdas anak kebanyakan tapi Ia sangat peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Ia juga tahu selama Ini kedua orangtuanya terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin Sarada tidak mudah untuk menerima sebuah pelajaran ataupun cara pergaulan yang baik, tapi satu yang Ia sangat tahu! bahwa Ibu dan Ayahnya mengajarinya tentang kasih sayang, mengajari hatinya agar selalu lembut dan memaafkan.

"Ja..ngan.. me..na..ngis.. pa-pa ..ti..dak..su-ka " Ucapnya parau sembari terus mencoba melepas kancing kemejanya, namun semakin Ia berusaha jemarinya semakin kaku dan tak bisa membuka kancing sama sekali! Sarada tak kunjung bisa menahan tangisan itu. Hatinya sangat perih, Kenapa dia tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain! mereka bisa tapi kenapa Sarada tidak bisa! pikirnya terus menerus.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu toilet, Sarada hendak berniat bersembunyi namun Ia tak bisa dengan cepat bergerak, akhirnya anak itu hanya menunduk.

"Uchiha adalah keturunan yang kuat, kau tidak boleh menyerah dengan keadaanmu." Sarada mendongak, disana Sakura berdiri dengan senyuman hangatnya yang menyejukan. Wanita itu mendekat pada anaknya yang masih berlinang air mata, Iapun berjongkok sejajar dengan anak itu dan mengusap air mata Sarada lembut sekali.

"Dengar, dan yang harus selalu Sarada ingat, bahwa Sarada lebih baik dari mereka semua. Meski kau tak mampu berjalan dan berbicara dengan baik, tapi Sarada tidak pernah mencela orang lain, tidak pernah menghina orang lain dan juga tidak pernah menganggu orang lain. Itu jauh lebih baik dari pada mereka yang sempurna tapi tak menggunakan kesempurnaan itu untuk menghargai orang lain, kau mengerti?" Sakura berucap lirih, dengan naluriah memakaikan Sarada pakaian yang Ia bawa dari mobil saat Sasuke memanggil dan menceritakan segalanya tadi.

Sarada masih mengeluarkan reflek isak saat Sakura juga membuka kemeja atas Sarada dan menggantinya dengan kaus, meskipun Ia tak lagi menangis tapi Sarada tetap merasa bersalah pada Ibunya.

"Ma..."

"Hn..." Sakura mendongak saat Ia selesai, Sarada telah kembali berpakaian rapi dengan pakaian rumah yang Sakura bawa. Anak perempuan itu menatap Sakura penuh sayang, kemudian mencoba meraih tubuh Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya serta mendekap tubuh Ibunya itu sedih.

"Kau... ada-lah.. ma-lai-kat.. yang.. Tu-han.. kirim-kan... un-tuk.. Sara, te-ri-ma- ka-sih..." Dipeluknya Sakura dengan sayang, Sarada menyeruakkan perasaan syukurnya atas kehadiran Sakura. Wanita disana tersenyum kecil mencoba tegar, lalu meraih pundak anaknya dan menatapnya.

"Ini mama, dan ini Sarada, mama sayang padamu." Sakura mengarahkan jemari Sarada pada dadanya kemudian berbalik pada dada putrinya, lalu mengatakan hal itu bagai sebuah janji bahwa keduanya akan selalu mengingat hal itu.

"Sa-ra ju-ga..." Akhir gadis kecil tadi membalas, Iya! dia menyayangi Sakura dan itu takkan pernah berubah, karena Ia hidup untuk menyanyangi Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Papa, menunggu kita sayang, ayo kita pulang." Sarada terpatung sejenak, takut-takut Ayahnya tak mau lagi bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke menelungkupkan wajahnya pada stir mobil, punggungnya berguncang dengan ngingingan tangis kesendirian. Pria itu mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana anaknya di hina beberapa saat lalu, Ia melihatnya jelas sang putri di dorong, di lempar juga diinjak. Hati Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan hal itu, semuanya menyesakan. Ia menangis sekarang, sejadi-jadinya. Mengingat bagaimana putrinya hidup dengan begitu sulit! disana tak ada yang menerima Sarada, tak ada yang berbaik hati merangkulnya. Yang ada Sarada hanya di permainkan, di jadikan sebagai bahan candaan dengan tawa melolong, meski mereka hanyalah anak-anak kecil tapi Sasuke merasakan sakit atas segala ucapan-ucapan mereka. Sekarang Sasuke sadar, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Ibunya, Mikoto. Bahwa sebaiknya Sarada dimasukkan ke sekolah luar biasa, hanya saja rasanya Sasuke tidak rela jika anak itu digolongkan dengan anak-anak keterbelakangan mental. Tidak, Sarada tidaklah keterbelakangan mental, dia tidaklah cacat sejak lahir, melainkan kerena sebuah penyakit yang ia derita ketika berusia enam bulan.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tersengguk-sengguk, hatinya merintih pilu! Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka mobil dari luar, Sakura terpatung sejenak mendapati lelakinya menangis dengan begitu memilukan. Ingin rasanya Ia meraih tubuh suaminya kedalam dekapan, namun jika seperti itu maka Sarada akan melihatnya.

Ditutupnya kembali pintu mobil disana, Sakura berbalik menghadap Sarada yang terpatung.

"Kau mau beli es krim?" Tanya Sakura lembut, Sarada menggeleng lemah.

"Sara.. I-ngin. pe-luk.. pa-pa..." Uchiha Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, anaknya nyatanya menyadari jika Sasuke tengah menangis tersengguk-sengguk di dalam mobil. Pastilah Sarada sempat melihatnya! anak itu maju perlahan, meraih tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger pada pintu mobil dan menyingkirkannya. Dengan susah payah dibukanya mobil putih itu lalu ia memandang ayahnya yang menelungkup di atas stir mobil dengan tangis sesenggukan.

"Pa-pa." Panggil Sarada lemah, tangan kecilnya menyentuh pundak Uchiha Sasuke yang tak kunjung menoleh.

"Sara.. min-ta.. ma-af, Sa-ra ti..dak ber-mak-sud. Pa-pa ma-rah pada Sara ya? pa-pa ma-lu?" Ucap anak itu masih menyentuh pundak ayahnya dengan gerakan lemah, Perkataannya membuat Sasuke menatapnya kesamping. Saradanya tengah menatap ia penuh sesal, Tanpa perkataan apapun Uchiha Sasuke meraih anak itu kedalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat, menaruh tubuh mungil sang putri pada pangkuannya lalu mencium pundak Sarada dengan tangis.

"Papa, tidak sekalipun merasa malu memilikimu Nak, papa sama sekali tidak menyesal. Sarada anakku yang baik, kau anak baik Nak... kenapa mereka berbuat seperti itu padamu," Dikecupnya pundak Uchiha Sarada dengan bibir bergetar, Sasuke merasa tak sanggup jika harus menoleh kebelakang atas apa yang anaknya alami. Tanpa disadari, Sakura telah terduduk pada bangku penumpang sebelah kanan, Ia memandang Uchiha Sasuke yang untuk pertama kalinya menangis di hadapan Sarada selama anak itu hidup. Uchiha Sakura menyadari jika kejadian tadi membuat Sasuke benar-benar rapuh terpukul.

"Pa-pa ja-ngan me-na-ngis. Sara ti-dak apa-apa " Bukannya diam, Uchiha Sasuke justru semakin keras menangisi putrinya. Sarada menjadi merasa sangat sedih dan ikut terisak, Ia telah membuat ayahnya menangis, pikirnya.

...(***)...

Dua hari kemudian, Siang hari cukup terik di kota tokyo. Sarada mencoba melangkah cepat kedalam rumah saat suara sirine penjual es krim terdengar dari mobil keliling.

"Ma- mam..! ada es-krim Sara i-ngin be-li," Ucapnya terdengar riang, Sakura menyambutnya. Wanita itu memberi uang yang kiranya cukup kepada Sarada.

Sarada melangkah keluar dari rumah, bersiap menunggu mobil penjual es krim langganannya di depan gerbang rumahnya.

"Pak a-ku mau be-li."

"Tentu, Nak. Seperti biasa?" Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan sang penjual menyambut gembira Sarada yang bersemangat mengangguk.

"Dua" Sarada memesan dan menyodorkan uang pemberian Ibunya. Sang penjual terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum,

"Jika untuk membeli dua, Uangnya tidak cukup nak," Jelasnya pelan dengan senyum, Sarada terlihat kecewa,

"Kecuali jika yang satu di ganti ini, kau dapat dua." Sang penjual memberinya dua es krim dengan ukuran yang berbeda, satu es krim cokelat yang biasa Ia makan dengan ukuran cukup besar sedang satunya es krim strawberry ukuran kecil.

"Ti-dak apa-apa, yang pen-ting ada dua.. sa-tu un-tuk ma-ma Sara," Anak itu mengangguk-angguk, penjual es krim tadi baik hati. Sarada bisa dapat dua, pikirnya. Sang penjual lantas memberikan Sarada dua es krim yang langsung Sarada bawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ma.. Ma! Sara da-pat Dua, un-tuk ma-ma sa-tu." Sarada bergerak-gerak memberi Sakura es krim dari tangan kanannya, Sakura yang tengah menonton televisi lantas menerima dengan keryitan.

"Kenapa kau beri mama es yang besar, ini kan kesukaanmu?" Tanyanya, Sarada menggeleng dengan senyum lalu berkata;

"Ti-dak apa-apa, Sara da-pat yang ke-cil, mama y-ang be-sar." Katanya menatap sang ibu. Sakura mengusap kepala anak itu lembut,

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Ka-re-na Sara sa-yang ma-ma." Sakura kembali tersenyum ketika Sarada menaruh tangannya di dadanya sendiri dan kemudian pada dada Sakura. Wanita itu tidak boleh menolak, Ia dengan senyum yang membuat Sarada senang berkata terimakasih dan membuka es krimnya.

"Karena mama sayang padamu, jadi es krim Sarada masukan saja ke dalam kulkas, kita makan ini berdua." Sakura berkata memberi saran, Sarada nampak berpikir lalu menatap heran sang Ibu,

"Apa... bo-leh?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Angguk Sakura mantap kemudian menjilat es krimnya untuk pertama dan kemudian menyuapkannya pada anak perempuannya itu.

Hari ini Sarada senang, Ibunya tidak terlihat murung dan sedih. Itu juga membuat Sarada tidak cemas.

"Pa-pa pu-lang Sara me..nung..gu.. di.. de-pan pin-tu," Ucap anak itu saat Ia berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya, memandang Sasuke yang menuruni mobil.

"Ahh... putri kesayangan papa ada disini," Sasuke mengangkat tubuh anaknya yang tergelak lucu, Dirinya harus menghargai segala yang Sarada lakukan untuk menunggunya.

"Sara.. su-dah.. bi..sa..bu-bu..at bu..rung..ker..tas," pamernya semangat, tubuhnya tergendong pada dekapan Ayahnya yang terlihat lelah.

"Benarkah? Mama yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Sasuke antusias. Sarada mengangguk semangat, Sasuke membawa Sarada mengampiri Sakura yang tengah melipat kertas origami. Diturunkannya Sarada yang langsung sibuk pada kertas origaminya, lalu dikecupnya kening Uchiha Sakura sebagai salam jumpa.

"Mandilah dulu, anata." Ucap Sakura menyarankan, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas dengan berkata 'Hn'

"Kenapa kau ingin membuat burung kertas, nak?" Celetuk Sasuke memandang Sarada yang tak juga menoleh, sibuk melipat kertas origaminya.

"Ini.. sim-bol per-te-ma-nan," katanya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil lalu memandang Sakura.

"Aku mandi dulu," Pamitnya kemudian, Sakura menggumam dengan senyum serta mengangguk saat Sasuke kembali mengusap kepalanya.

Setelah makan malam, tak seperti biasanya kini Sarada langsung tertidur. Sakura juga lantas kembali ke kamarnya setelah menyelimuti putrinya dengan hangat.

Disana Sasuke terbaring dengan sebuah buku yang tengah Ia baca, Sakurapun mendekat, merangkak di kasurnya yang besar dan tanpa aba-aba meraih lengan Sasuke sebagai bantal. Rasanya Ia takkan bisa terlelap tanpa melakukan hal itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura." Sasuke meletakkan bukunya, lalu melingkarkan lengannya yang disinggahi sebuah kepala pada pinggang wanita disana.

"Besok, ulang tahun rumah sakit tempat dirimu bekerja di adakan dimana?" Sakura balik bertanya, menatap Sasuke dari samping yang lantas menoleh dan menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir wanita itu.

"Di hotel Helliz dekat departemen store kawasan Karegi," Jawab Sasuke. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang pria itu dan lalu berucap, "Akhir-akhir ini angin bertiup sangat kencang, Aku takut Sarada kedinginan besok," Katanya lemah.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bertengger di dadanya saat ini, menariknya ke atas dan mencium tangan itu lembut.

"Kita di dalam gedung, sayang." Ucap Sasuke menimpali perkataan Sakura. Wanita itu juga hanya membalas dengan gumam halus, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

...(***)...

Bel istirahat TK itu terdengar, Ino sang guru di kelas Sarada terlihat menutup bukunya ketika anak-anak mulai meninggalkan kelas. Wanita muda itu mendekat pada sebuah bangku di pojok ruangan.

"Sarada tidak makan?" Tanya Ino lembut, Sarada mendongak saat menyadari kini gurunya yang baik hati tengah terduduk pada sebuah bangku di depan meja tempat duduknya.

"Be-lum.. Sa-ra.. ha-rus.. se..le..sai..kan ini du-lu." Jawanbnya, kedua tangannya melipat sisi-sisi burung kertas yang sejak kemarin ia buat di rumah.

"Memangnya kau mau buat berapa?" Tanya Ino lagi terdengar ingin tahu. Sarada terlihat berpikir,

"Dua-pu-luh, un-tuk te..man-dan.. Ibu..gu-ru," katanya lagi, tersenyum kecil dan kembali berkonsentrasi. Ino meraih salah satu burung yang telah jadi dan melihat sebuah tulisan pada tiap sisinya.

Guru itu tersenyum hangat, lantas buru-buru membantu anak muridnya yang spesial itu.

"Bu.. gu-ru.. ju..ga..bi-sa?" Sarada berucap polos, nampak kagum. Ino tersenyum senang dan mengangguk yakin.

Tak lama dua puluh burung kertas telah terkumpul, semua sisi telah Sarada tulisi kalimat yang menarik. Ino benar-benar menyukai muridnya ini, Ia tak pernah putus asa.

"Sarada, apa kau kesepian?" Celetuk Ino hingga gadis kecil berkacamata itu terpatung, Sarada tidak tahu apa itu kesepian, Yang Sarada ingin hanyalah punya banyak teman. Sehingga Ia membuat duapuluh burung kertas, sembilan belas diantaranya untuk seluruh teman sekelasnya sedang satu lagi untuk ibu gurunya yang cantik dan baik itu.

"Ka-ta A-yah Sarada, or..ang.. a-kan.. Ba..-ik.. Ter..ha..dap..ki.. ta..ji..ka.. ki..ta.. Ba..ik.. Ter..ha-dap.. Me..re-ka, Sara.. ti-dak.. pu-nya.. te..man, mung..kin.. ka..re..na Sara... ti-dak.. ba-ik." Sarada menunduk sedih, Ia tak punya teman yang mau menerimanya. Ino kemudian meraih dagu Sarada dengan lembut,

"Ibu guru mau jadi teman Sarada, burung kertas ini untuk Ibu ya? nah sekarang, Ayo kita taruh di meja semua teman disini, mereka pasti mau berteman denganmu," Sarada mendongak, Apakah Ibu guru sangat pintar sehingga mampu mengerti apa yang akan Sarada lakukan? pemikiran mereka sama!

Keduanya lantas menaruh masing-masing satu dari burung-burung kertas yang mereka buat, Sarada telah menulis masing-masing satu kalimat pada burung-burung tadi.

"Mari berteman," Tulisnya, semoga mereka mau menerima pertemanan Sarada nanti, anak itu berharap.

Dan disana Ino merasa matanya berair, Ia sangatlah tahu jika Sarada selalu di kucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi anak itu dengan caranya sendiri ingin mencari teman, Ia juga tidak pernah menaruh dendam pada mereka yang selalu mengerjainya.

"Ibu... gu.. ru.. teri...ma..ka..sih.. ya?"

Ucapnya tulus, Ino mengangguk-angguk tanpa menjawab, Ia terharu karena bisa menemui murid berhati lembut seperti Uchiha Sarada. Ia sadar bahwa semua anak memiliki karakter tersendiri, Sarada yang cacat tak memiliki kecacatan dalam hatinya. Anak itu baik bagai seorang malaikat, hatinya hangat dan sangat lembut. Tak pernah Ia temui murid seistimewa itu, fisik dengan kekurangan, cara bicara yang sulit juga pergerakan lambat, Namun dengan sifat begitu istimewa.

...(***)...

Uchiha Sasuke membawa Sakura juga Sarada menghadiri pesta ulang tahun rumah sakit tempat Ia bekerja di hotel Helliz, Sakura nampak sangat menawan dengan gaun Ungunya yang elegant. Uchiha Sarada setia dalam gendongan Ayahnya yang banyak di hormati orang lain. Banyak diantara mereka sedikit tidak percaya bahwa Sarada adalah putri dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Dokter dengan prestasi luar biasa baik memiliki anak cacat. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli, Ia sadar banyak yang memilih dirinya sebagai topik pembicaraan saat ini.

"Anata..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terlihat tidak nyaman, Bisikan-bisikan tak percaya itu seperti datang bertubi-tubi. Sarada hanya menatap mereka aneh, kenapa banyak yang melihat ke arah dirinya.

"Anak dokter Uchiha ternyata pengidap camomia, dia sama saja seperti anak cacat," Satu kalimat itu terdengar dalam pendengaran anak ini, Ia menatap Ayahnya sendu. Nampaknya Sasuke maupun Sakura yang kini tengah bersalam pada kenalan mereka tak menyadari kalimat gunjing tadi. Sarada membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak Sasuke karena tak ingin mereka melihat wajahnya.

"Papa pasti malu karena aku cacat," pikirnya dalam hati, Sarada kemudian mendongak dan menepuk pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Pa..pa, tu-run," Sasuke dan Sakura menatap dengan tatapan bertanya, namun semua terjeda saat pemilik rumah sakit tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka serta menyapa Sasuke dengan hangat.

"Kenapa tidak menuju ke depan, Dokter Uchiha, oh inikah isterimu?"

"Ah, ya. Profesor Hashirama, kenalkan Sakura, istriku dan Sara, astaga Sarada!" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling dengan panik, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah belakang mencari buah hatinya, wanita itu bahkan tak memperdulikan jika kini profesor Hashirama menganggap dirinya tidak sopan.

"Maafkan aku Prof, nampaknya Anakku pergi seorang diri," Sasuke masih sempat membungkuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya melangkah dengan pandangan edar menyapu ballroom hotel tempat mereka berada.

"Permisi Dokter Nara, apa kau melihat anakku?" Sasuke menghampiri seseorang, tadi ia sempat berkenalan dengan Sakura dan Sarada tentu saja.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya," Shikamaru terlihat kaget, istrinya, Temari juga terlihat sama. Sasuke merasa semakin panik! Lalu meminta agar orang tadi menghubunginya jika melihat Sarada.

"Anaknya yang cacat?"

"Iya," Sasuke benar-benar telah tak peduli atas apa yang orang lain katakan tentang dirinya. Ia harus menemukan Sarada, segera!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau menemukannya,?"

"Ya tuhan, Anak itu kemana?!" Sakura mulai merasa udara diparu-parunya habis, Ia harus menemukan Sarada secepatnya agar pikirannya bisa tenang.

"Tenang, Sakura. kita cari lagi, dia takkan bisa melangkah jauh,"

"Tapi begitu banyak orang disini!" Pekik Sakura frustasi, disisi lain Naruto tahu jika Sarada kemungkinan tersesat, Beberapa teman Sasuke seperti Shikamaru dan Suigetsu juga nampaknya mulai ikut mencari. Perasaan Sakura semakin tidak karuan, Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada putrinya.

Disana Uchiha Sarada berputar, banyak sekali orang dan ia menjadi pusing. Dipegangnya kepala itu dan sedikit menekannya, langkahnya terlihat tidak seimbang.

"Ding-in.. Sara-da.. di-ngin," Ucapnya menggigil, astaga pasti Ia demam! Sarada ingin mencari Sasuke, tapi Ia tidak tahu ayahnya itu dimana.

"Ja-ngan. Ti-dak bo-leh.. ca-ri.. papa, dia.. Bi-sa.. ma-lu, Sara ha-nya buat.. papa ..ma-lu," pikirannya selalu mengacu kesana, padahal ia sendiri merasakan sakit. AC pada ruangan itu terasa dingin menembus kulit Sarada yang rapuh, Ia terduduk di lantai merasa tubuhnya lemas.

Orang-orang terlihat berlalu lalang, banyak diantaranya melihat Sarada dengan tatapan aneh, Sarada tidak tau jika muncul bercak-bercak biru pada kulitnya yang putih, bahkan hingga wajah.

"Ya ampun, anak siapa itu!" Seseorang nampak ingin menolong, Sarada merasa pandangan matanya berputar, bayangan orang-orang menjadi dua.

"Jangan dekati, lihat mungkin dia memiliki penyakit menular," Seseorang yang lain terlihat menahan, Sarada menggeleng kecil seakan tidak terima saat ada yang berkata ia mengidap penyakit menular.

"Ti..dak.. Sara.. ti-dak.. Me-me..nu..lar," Ucapnya lemah terbata-bata, Tangannya tiba-tiba kaku, begitu juga kakinya. Sarada menggigil menyedihkan. Orang-orang banyak yang menonton tanpa mau menyentuh anak perempuan Uchiha ini, bercak kebiruan pada tubuhnya semakin rapat.

"Di..ngi..n se-ka..li," Bibir Sarada bergerak kecil nyaris tanpa suara, Ia tak bisa lebih lama lagi! Matanya masih terbuka sedikit, tubuhnya lemah saat Ia merasa yang awalnya terduduk lemah kini justru terkulai di lantai.

"Jangan disentuh, dia pasti menular,"

"Penyakitnya langka, lihat bintik biru diwajahnya," Kerumunan disana semakin banyak, Sarada mencoba menggerakan tangannya melambai meminta tolong tapi mereka hanya menjadikannya tontonan.

Jelas mereka semua bukanlah Dokter, Sarada keluar dari tempat pesta yang dihadiri sang ayah. Niatnya agar tidak ada yang tahu dia adalah anak Sasuke, dia merasa kasihan jika ayahnya dibicarakan. Sarada hanya ingin menjauh, tapi justru tersesat.

"Pa-pa... Ma..ma," Lirih Sarada semakin tidak jelas terdengar. Semua orang mulai tak mempunyai hati nurani bahkan hanya untuk menolong dirinya, Sarada yang malang.

Disisi lain Sakura dengan menangis terus saja berjalan hingga kakinya nyeri, tatapannya mencoba menyapu gedung hotel tempat dirinya berpijak.

"Ya tuhan, anakku dimana... Anakku dimana," Isaknya tak terkontrol, Sarada tidak bisa sendirian. Siapapun temukan dia! Sakura melihat banyak kerumunan pada sebuah pojok ruangan, Ia dengan cepat mendekat ingin memastikan.

"Sarada!" Panggilnya, namun ia justru mendapata tatapan aneh dari mereka, Disana hanya sedang ada acara pemotongan kueh. Wanita itu membungkuk meminta maaf. Diedarkannya lagi matanya dan melihat Sasuke berlari ke suatu tempat, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sakura menyusul lalakinya yang terlihat panik tadi.

"Sasuke-kun!" Panggilnya, Sasuke menoleh saat Sakura menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya was-was dan panik, Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Kudengar ada seorang anak dengan penyakit menular tergeletak di sana," Sasuke dengan telak menghentikan langkahnya, di tatapnya tajam dua orang yang tengah mengobrol itu dan menghampirinya.

"Dimana anak yang kalian maksud," Tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung berucap, tatapannya menakutkan bagi dua orang disana.

"Di dekat pot besar pohon palem di ujung sana," Jawab mereka, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari. Kerumunan itu terlihat, keduanya dengan cepat menyeruak di dalamnya dan batapa kini lutut keduanya terasa lemas tak berdaya!

"Sarada!" Teriak Sakura dengan tangis kencang membabi buta, wajah putrinya penuh bercak biru, tangannya dingin dan kaku juga hidung yang mengeluarkan darah!

"Anakku! ya tuhan, bangun nak! tolong, jangan buat mama takut!" Sakura meraung-raung mendekap putrinya dengan tangis, Disana Uchiha Sasuke membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan membungkus tubuh Sarada dengan cepat, meraih tubuhnya dari Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"Mereka semua tidak punya hati! mereka semua tidak punya hati, ya Tuhan anakku," Sakura terus saja menangis pilu, membayangkan telah berapa lama Sarada terbaring tak berdaya disana tanpa ada yang tergerak menolong dan hanya menjadikannya tontonan.

Sasuke susah payah memberinya napas buatan sembari terus berjalan cepat, Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit! Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Uchiha Sarada! Jangan seperti ini!" Sakura terkesiap saat suaminya memekik, tubuh gadis kecil itu meliuk-liuk dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sarada mengalami kejang-kejang parah, Sakura menoleh kebelakang kala banyak suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Dokter Uchiha!"

"Tenang, sebaiknya cepat bawa ia ke rumah sakit," Seorang pria paruh baya meraih tubuh kejang Sarada, Sasuke menekan keras tangan anaknya yang kaku dengan isak panik. Naruto ikut menekan bagian kaki anak tersebut, terhitung enam dokter termasuk Shikamaru dan Suigetsu juga Gaara yang memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk mengatasi kejang itu. Mereka bahu-membahu melangkah menuju mobil untuk menuju rumah sakit. Sakura nyaris saja pingsan jika tak ada Hinata yang menjadi sandarannya, istri Naruto itu ikut juga membantu.

...(***)...

Sasuke keluar dari dalam UGD dengan linangan air mata kesedihan, Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan meraih lengan pria itu dengan tangis.

"Anata, bagiamana?!" Seru wanita itu ingin tahu, Ia berharap Sarada-nya baik-baik saja. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Hinata memegang pundak Sakura iba, terlebih wanita itu semakin meronta frustasi.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaannya!" Seru Sakura tidak sabar mengguncang lengan suaminya, Kenapa Sasuke malah tetap terus diam! wanita itu jadi kesal sendiri, kemudian ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gelengan eoh? apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun! anakku baik-baik saja kan?!" Sakura kembali berteriak, tangannya mengguncang tangan Uchiha Sasuke keras-keras.

"Sakura, hei... sayang," Panggil Sasuke parau ketika Sakura terus mencengkeram kemeja putih yang pria itu kenakan juga mengguncang-guncangnya dengan tangis pilu.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapan, membenamkan kepala wanita itu di dadanya yang bidang. Sakura menangis mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja lalaki itu seakan tidak terima akan keadaan.

"Tidak, Sakura. Dia tidak baik-baik saja," bisik Sasuke terdengar frustasi juga pasrah. Sakura serasa di jatuhkan dari tempat yang sangat tinggi, Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berkata bahwa Sarada tidak baik-baik saja! itu berarti semuanya berakhir, pikir Sakura tak menyangka. Tadi sore dirinya masih menerima senyum sang anak, lalu secepat itukah semuanya akan berakhir? Sakura tidak bisa terima hal itu, Jangan siksa perasaannya lagi Tuhan.

"Waktu kita habis Sakura, sepertinya Tuhan hanya memberikannya kepada kita hingga titik ini. Jangan menangis di hadapannya, Ia mencarimu Sayang, kumohon," Sasuke memohon lirih, hati Sakura begitu sakit saat kini ia tahu bahwa tak ada lagi harapan dan Sarada akan segera pergi. Sasuke seakan benar-benar sudah pasrah, dan Sakura merasa itu hal terburuknya!

Sasuke menangkup pipi Sakura dan menyeka sisa air mata Istrinya itu, kemudian menarik Sakura perlahan menuju ruang UGD. Hati Sakura mencelos sakit, Uchiha Sarada terbaring lemah dengan selang oksigen yang menempel pada kedua lubang hidungnya. Tangan kanan dan kirinya dimasuki jarum, Ia melakukan tranfusi darah. Dadanya memakai alat penguat, kaki kirinya juga dengan ibu jari yang terjepit sebuah alat.

"Nak..." Panggil Sakura parau, Sarada dengan napasnya yang terlihat terputus-putus mengerang seakan menjawab perkataan Sakura yang kini menggenggam tangan kanannya juga mengusap-husap sayang kepala anak itu. Mata Sarada sayu seakan meminta tolong atas keadaannya, Sakura tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis, ini adalah saat-saat tetakhir ia bisa mengajak Sarada bicara. Dikecupnya tangan Saradanya yang malang dengan tangis sengguk tidak rela, Sasuke perlahan mendekat, tangannya meraih lembut tangan kiri putrinya yang lemah.

"Sarada sayang kau dengar mama? tolong Nak, jangan pergi," Sakura nampak memohon, Ia tidak bisa terima hal itu! Sakura sungguh tidak rela dan tidak ingin, Sarada tidak bisa sendirian dan Sakura membayangkan putrinya terbaring dibawah tanah dengan kegelapan yang dingin. Meski kematian nyatanya akan dilewati setiap orang.

Tangan Sarada tergerak kecil, mengangkatnya perlahan mengusap air mata Sakura yang tak bisa ia bendung,

"Ti..dak..bo..leh.. Me..na..ngis, Sara-da ti-dak.. apa-apa," Anak itu berkata susah payah, Ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis. Anak itu kemudian mengusap pipi ibunya perlahan, tatapannya sangat sayu dan seperti tak memiliki cahaya.

"Ha..rus.. se..nyum, ti..dak.. bo..leh.. me..na..ngis," Bisiknya terputus-putus. Sakura mengusap air matanya, dadanya naik turun karena guncangan akibat Isak yang menyesakan itu. Kini Sakura menoleh perlahan pada Sasuke yang membekapkan tangan kiri Sarada pada mulutnya yang bergetar sesenggukan. Sejatinya Sarada adalah hal yang sangat berharga baginya, Sasuke mencintai anaknya lebih dari Ia mencintai dirinya sendiri dan sekarang Ia akan menghadapi perpisahan.

"Pa-pa,"

"Hn... "

"Ter..se..nyum," Pintanya, Uchiha Sasuke justru semakin tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dengan bergetar diciumnya kening sang anak seakan tidak rela, napasnya sesak penuh kepedihan. Iapun kembali menatap anaknya yang rapuh, perlahan Sasuke tersenyum mencoba ikhlas,

"Papa, mencintaimu nak," Bisiknya parau, Sarada mengangguk susah payah. Matanya berair, Ia pun tidak rela! Ia tak ingin pergi, tapi Ia tak kuat lagi. Sakura mengusap pipi Sarada yang dipenuhi bercak biru, Tubuhnya sangat dingin.

"Sarada ingin kunyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur?" Sakura bertanya, Sarada mengangguk lemah. Kemudian Sakura bernyanyi, nyanyian nina bobo untuk putri mereka.

Tak lama Sasuke ikut bernyanyi bersama Sakura, Pandangan mata Sarada kini kosong dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam jemari ayah dan Ibunya.

"Ge..lap"

"Kunyanyikan ini untukmu, putriku yang cantik jelita, anakku sayang..." Sakura dan Sasuke tetap menyanyikan anak tersebut lagu, Uchiha Sasuke merasa napasnya habis saat Sarada berkata 'Gelap' Anak itu benci gelap!

"Pejamkan matamu nak, kami disini, mimpi indah yah," Sakura berkata lirih dan saat itulah jantungnya berhenti, dengan mata tertutup yang cantik. Tubuh Uchiha Sasuke perlahan merosot, ia mencengkeram kepalanya kuat-kuat seakan menyesal karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sarada..." Panggilnya lirih, tangisnya pecah! tubuh pria itu terduduk lemas dilantai.

"Anakku... Anakku," Sakura meraih tubuh lemah putrinya, didekapnya lembut jasad itu dengan tangis tidak rela.

"Nak... Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku secepat ini eoh? apa kau lelah?" Bisiknya mengecup bagian wajah putrinya berulang ulang, kardiograf disana berbunyi nyaring tanda tak ada lagi kehidupan. Sakura menangisinya dengan kencang sekarang, Anaknya telah pergi.

Tapi!

Tiba-tiba kembali terdengar kardiograf dengan bunyi yang terputus-putus, Sasuke dengan cepat bangkit! menilik alat itu matanya terbuka lebar, Denyutnya masih ada! Saradanya masih ada, Di tekannya tombol pemanggil Dokter dan juga beberapa perawat. Dirinya lalu meraih tubuh Sarada dari Sakura, menekan-nekan permukaan dada anak itu untuk memancing jantungnya agar berdetak lebih kuat.

"Siapkan meja operasi!" Perintah Sasuke tanpa memandang beberapa dokter yang kini berkumpul, mungkin tuhan memberinya kesempatan!

"Tapi dokter Uchiha, Resikonya terlalu tinggi,"

"Dan ia sekarat! apa kau pikir aku bisa menundanya lagi! siapkan meja operasi!" Pekik Sasuke keras, Sakura bergetar hebat melihat bagaimana suaminya kini berupaya menyelamatkan putrinya.

Jantung Sarada berpacu semakin kuat, Blankarnya terdorong dari sana oleh dua orang perawat. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas meminta doa sebelum Ia, Naruto dan dua dokter bedah lain pergi menuju ruang operasi.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sekarang Tuhan? Sungguh aku tidak rela jika kau mengambilnya," Sakura berbisik, menautkan kedua tangannya pada sebuah liontin kalung berbentuk salib yang ia kenakan.

...(***)...

Ino dan sembilanbelas murid didiknya membawa masing-masing satu burung kertas dari origami berwarna biru, mereka semua berjalan pelan di koridor rumah sakit. Sudah tiga hari Sarada tidak masuk sekolah, Ia koma setelah menjalani operasi kepala. Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju kamar rawat anak perempuan bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sakura menyambut mereka dengan senyum, meski anak-anak tidak diijinkan memasuki ruangan ICCU namun mereka senang karena bertemu Sakura.

"Katakan pada Sarada ya, aku mau jadi temannya," Seorang anak perempuan memberikan burung kertas kepada Sakura. Sakura meraih benda itu dan melihat tulisan anaknya disana.

"Mari berteman," Bisiknya saat membaca tulisan tangan itu.

"Aku juga mau jadi temannya," Seorang lagi memberikan burung kertas yang sama pada Sakura. Wanita itu menitikkan air matanya haru, Jadi Sarada membagi seluruh anak-anak dikelasnya burung kertas persahabatan. Anak itu sendiri yang menulisnya,

semuanya berjumlah sembilan belas buah.

"Katakan padanya Nyonya, bahwa Ibu guru Ino menunggunya untuk membuat burung kertas lagi," Ino memberikan burung kertasnya yang salah satu bagiannya terisi kalimat janji,

"Ibu guru Ino, teman untuk selamanya," Sakura membekap mulutnya karena dadanya sesak. Jadi Sarada hanya merasa Ino lah temannya di sekolah, Gurunya yang baik hati.

"Terimakasih," Ujar Sakura tulus. Ino maju selangkah dan memeluk tubuh Sakura yang menangis iba atas apa yang Sarada alami sebelumnya. Anaknya begitu gigih mencari teman.

"Sarada bilang, Ia mendapat nasihat dari Ayahnya bahwa Saat kita berbuat baik pada orang lain, maka orang lain juga akan berbuat baik pada kita Ia kemudian berpikir mungkin dirinya tidak baik kepada teman-temannya, itu sebabnya mereka tidak mau berteman. Sarada kemudian membuat burung-burung kertas dengan ajakan berteman, memberikannya pada kami semua, Nyonya jika kau berada di dalam, katakan semua temannya tengah menunggunya," Sakura mengangguk pilu, ditatapnya anak-anak kecil disana dengan tatapan sendu. Kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Pasti ku sampaikan," Janjinya pada Ino. Wanita itu tersenyum berterimakasih, kemudian mengantar kepulangan mereka hingga pintu masuk koridor area ruang ICCU.

Selepas mengantar Ino dan anak muridnya, Wanita itu kembali menjaga Sarada.

Sakura meletakkan burung-burung kertas itu pada sebuah keranjang samping blangkar sang anak. Sasuke terlihat memasuki ruangan itu untuk melihat keadaan putrinya juga, Sakura tersenyum menyambut.

"Apa ini?"

"Teman-teman baru Sarada;" Jawabnya singkat. kini tangan Sakura mengusap kepala anaknya sayang.

Ia sudah lama tak mendengar suaranya, Sakura merasa hari-hari berjalan lambat ketika dirinya tak mendapati senyum si buah hati.

"Nak, kami rindu padamu," katanya mendayu yang hanya dijawab suara kardiograf. Sasuke terlihat memeriksa infus anaknya yang masih terbaring lemah paska operasi.

"Bangunlah, Teman-temanmu datang sayang, Mereka menunggu Sarada kembali kesekolah," Ucap Sakura lagi, Sasuke menatap anak itu dan beralih menilik monitor kardiograf, tekanan jantungnya semakin kuat.

"Sarada, bangun, kau mendengar papa?" Pria itu mendekat, mengatakan kalimat tadi tepat ditelinga sang anak, tapi tak ada respon. Sasuke menggeleng, mungkin belum hari ini. Sakura tersenyum tipis, wanita itu meraih tangan Sasuke dan memintanya mendekat.

Mereka kemudian saling melumat bibir satu sama lain, Tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri sedikit membungkuk untuk bisa menggapai bibir Sakura yang terduduk. Mereka seakan mengeluarkan lelah mereka selama ini, berharap dengan sangat akan kesembuhan Sarada.

Setiap hari Sakura berdoa atas usaha Sasuke, mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi anaknya.

"Aku di mana," suara serak itu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura dan Sasuke tepatung.

Tatapan mata keduanya terlihat tidak percaya, Sasuke berbalik dengan Sakura yang langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Sarada," Panggilnya bahagia, anaknya telah sadar!

"Kalian siapa?"

DEG!

Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti, senyumnya memudar begitu saja. Perasaan takutnya menggerogoti saat ini.

"Sarada," Panggil Sasuke pelan yang hanya di balas tatapan bingung dari anak itu.

"Sarada?" Jawab anak itu linglung.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, Anaknya melupakan segala ingatannya!

Wanita itu mengusap kepala Sarada lembut, Sasuke ikut mendekat.

Sarada justru terlihat takut karena Sakura melihat dengan tangis pada dirinya.

Sakura seperti mengabaikan tatapan heran Sarada padanya, Dirinya mencoba bersabar. Mencoba dengan pelan agar anak perempuannya tak merasa takut.

"Dengar, ini mama," Sakura meraih tangan anak itu dan menaruhnya di dadanya sendiri, Sarada masih tetap diam.

"Ini Sarada," Ucapnya lagi meletakan tangan itu pada dada Sarada, Anak itu memegang kepalanya yang pusing.

"Kau ingat? Kita akan selalu saling menyayangi seperti hangatnya sinar matahari, Sarada sayang mama... dan mama sayang Sarada,"

Tes...

Air mataya menetes, Anak itu menarik tagannya yang tergenggam oleh Sakura. Mengangkatnya hingga ke permukaan pipi wanita itu dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Mama," Panggilnya, Sakura mengangguk haru. Uchiha Sasuke terkekah lega, Ia kemudian meraih tangan Sarada yang lain dan mengusapakan ke pipinya sendiri.

"Ini papa, yang akan selalu menjadi mataharimu juga," Bisiknya mendayu, Sarada mengangguk lemah dan mengingat Sasuke juga.

Tuhan menjawab doa mereka, Alangkah kini Uchiha Sasuke bersyukur untuk itu.

Saradanya kembali, dengan kesempurnaan karena kini ia lancar dalam berbicara. Meski belum, tapi Sasuke yakin anaknya itu akan juga bisa berjalan normal.

...(***)...

Butuh waktu dua tahun untuk Sarada seutuhnya sembuh, ia juga kembali mejalani operasi setelah enam bulan berlalu. Sasuke sama sekali tidak membiarkan pengobatan itu tersendat, mengandalkan penghasilannya juga meminta bantuan kepada Ayah dan Ibunya perihal urusan financial, Sasuke sangat bersyukur anaknya memiliki nasib yang baik dalam hal itu.

Sarada adalah kesayangan keluarga Uchiha, bagi kakeknya, Fugaku, berapapun asal Sarada bisa sembuh ia pasti rela. Sasukepun demikian, ia sudah menjual beberapa aset tanah yang ia miliki, namun begitu nyatanya tuhan membalas kesabarannya. Sarada kini tumbuh dengan baik, daya tahan tubuhnya berangsur membaik juga dengan fisik yang normal.

Hari-hari berjalan dengan cepat, Sakura memandang kedua orang itu dengan senyum. Pantai sore ini terasa dingin, disana Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sarada bermain pasir diatas tepi pantai yang bersih. Terkadang tergelak lucu, kadang dengan perdebatan yang menggemaskan.

"Mama!" Panggilnya melambai, Sakura tersenyum membalas. Sedetik kemudian merentangkan tangannya naluriah saat Sarada berlari ke arahnya, Memeluk dirinya hangat.

Satu hal yang berubah, bahwa Saradanya sembuh total bagai keajaiban. Kini Ia tak lagi sulit berbicara, tak lagi sulit untuk berjalan, Sarada juga bisa berlari. Tuhan menunjukan kuasanya. Saat Ia berkata ya, maka semua akan menjadi ya, dan saat tuhan menjawab Tidak maka apapun yang terjadi semua akan menjadi Tidak.

Sakura dan Sasuke belajar, Menghargai kehidupan adalah jauh lebih baik ketimbang terus meminta hal yang lebih. Saat kau mensyukuri segala karunia dan nikmatnya, tuhan tidaklah akan tanggung-tanggung untuk memberimu lebih banyak.

Ketika Ia menghendakimu memiliki sesuatu, itu artinya hal tersebut adalah yang terbaik bagimu karena keputusan tuhan tidak pernah salah.

"Kau suka pantai Nak?" Tanya Sakura lembut, Sarada hanya mengangguk.

Ketika Tuhan memberikan Sasuke dan Sakura seorang anak yang cacat dan mereka mampu menjaganya dengan baik, maka tuhan kini memberi mereka anak yang sempurna sebagai imbalannya.

"Matahari terbenam," ucap Sarada kagum, Sasuke yang telah bergabung dengannya juga Sakura kini ikut menatap ufuk barat.

"Bersyukurlah untuk apa yang kita lewati hari ini," Ucap laki-laki itu meraih tubuh Sarada kedalam gendongannya, merangkul Sakura yang kemudian menyandarkan kepala pada pundaknya serta menatap sunset dengan binar bahagia juga panjatan rasa syukur.

Bagi Sasuke dan Sakura, putrinya adalah karunia. Karena tuhan takkan memberikan cobaan diluar batas kemampuan manusia itu sendiri, Sarada adalah hadiah terbaik dari tuhan untuk mereka. Lalu bagi Sarada, kedua orangtuanya adalah matahari didalam kegelapan. Dalam keterbatasannya, yang akan selalu memberi kehangatan kasih tanpa lelah.

THE END.


End file.
